Sage Realm
Sage Realm is one of the three known realms in the God of High School world. It is mainly populated by various mythical creatures and monsters. In terms of how powerful it is, it is higher than the Human Realm but lower than the Heavenly Realm. The great sage Sun Wu Kong hails from this realm. It is believed that the Heavenly realm and the Sage Realm have had a big war in the past which ended with the Sage Realm winning. Overview The Sage Realm is home to many powerful creatures of legends like minotaurs and dragons. It seems to be divided into various countries, how it is divided and who rules it is unknown. In the past the Ore Country challenged the gods of the Heavenly Realm, they were led by the Great Sage God, Sun Wu-Kong. They were triumphant but something went wrong causing the king to be reverted to an infant encased in crystal and sent to the Human Realm. Now the members that participated in the G.O.H tournament are traversing this realm on various missions. Locations 'The Ore Country' The Ore country is one of many countries of the Sage Realm. It is home to many creatures and was once ruled by Jin Mo-Ri 'Mount Hwagwa' Mount Hwagwa is one of the mountain range in the Sage Realm. It is located in the Ore Country. In the Mountain there is a giant statue of a monkey located in the middle of the range. It is one of the most known locations in the Sage realm as it is home to one of the most vicious species of creatures, the Mount Hwagwa monkeys. The scenery is very beautiful is as described; there are stone obelisk with a waterfall and river running through the mountains with floating stone pillars in the surrounding sky area. 'Ore Kingdom' At the center of this country lies the Kingdom of Ore (Ore Kingdom). The kingdom is in the craters of four mountain summits. The main city is connected to the other cities by tunnels running through the summits. It seems the kingdom is at war with the surrounding areas of its own country due to them being prisoners of other creatures. This kingdom was ruled by Jin Mo-Ri in the past but is now ruled by an impostor pretending to be him, called Mihu. 'King Uma's Castle' Not much is known about this section of the Ore country except that it is ruled by minotaurs and their king, Uma. The entrance to the castle is a large brick gate with wooden doors and the top of the castle itself is designed with a bull's head and a sign below it. 'Sage Garden' As the name suggest it is a garden located in the Ore Country of Sage Realm. Nothing much is known about this place except that it is quite large consisting of a pond and a gazebo with quite a lot of greenery (plants, trees, etc). Creatures *Mt. Hwagwa Tiger *Mt. Hwagwa Monkeys *Minotaurs *Dragons Inhabitants Image Gallery Sage_Realm..png|Statue of Mount Hwagwa monkeys MT.Hwagwa Tiger.png|Mt. Hwagwa Tiger Sagemonsters3.png|Mt. Hwagwa Monkeys Sagemonsters.png|Minotaurs Dragonsage.png|Dragons Minotaurs.png|Minotaurs Category:World of God of High School Category:Locations